Union of Reformed Soviet Socialist Republics
Formed in 2055 at the start of the civil war by some revolutionaries and military officials, URSSR was a federative socialist republic spanning Russia, northern Asia and Eastern Europe. The government was formed from a military junta 4 months after the start of civil war, when the Second Red Army started to gain ground in and around St. Petersburg. The government consisted of the People's Assembly, whose lawmaking process by the People's Secretariat, a council of people picked by the General Secretary. The People's Secretariat was lead by the General Secretary, who was picked by the party. Rule of Vlachislav Gagarin and the Civil War era Gagarin was one of the founders of the Worker's Union party and a high ranking military general before the civil war. When the civil war started, he was one of the first to execute clever plans in the battle for Yelagin Island. He formed the Military Junta with other generals, namely Leon Baskin and Dimitri Ishutin, and once St. Petersburg was taken, formed the People's Assembly, putting both Baskin and Ishutin as one of the members of People's Secretariat and declared himself the first General Secretary. His rule during the civil war was to win support of every city the soviets took, he even managed to strike a compromise at the end of the civil war. But 2 months after the civil war he mysteriously died, not even until now the reason of his death is known. Rule of Nikolai Lavrov Nikolai Lavrov was put forward by the party due to his stability politics, and once he gained office, he formed the НКОППД(Народный комитет по осуществлению и предотвращению подрывной деятельности or People's Committee of Subversive Activity Execution and Prevention in English) which essentially got rid of every political enemy in the country. Lavrov in a month broke the agreement with anarchists and exiled them out of the URSSR. Lavrov also formed a plethora of labour camps across Russia and revitalised the economy. 15 years later after reworking essentially the industry and economy of URSSR and researching, training and deploying elite high tech troops, Nikolai pressured that both Ukraine and Belarus submit and let the URSSR form RSSRs out of them, essentially annexing them in the country. Which they did in 2086, when Lavrov gave them an ultimatum, submit or war. Nearly 3 years later, in 2089, the same ultimatum was given to the Baltic States, which at the time were Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania. All of them submitted and a Baltic RSFSR was formed. This action prompted US intervention and US placed heavy sanctions on the URSSR, worsening relations and sparking the Second Cold War. This ended in 2100 when the US government collapsed and the Second American Civil War started. Lavrov retired in 2101 and died in 2103 from old age. Rule of Mikhailov Sokolov Mikhailov Sokolov rose to power in the party due to his expansionist ideas, and at the time most of the party had strong expansionist beliefs. Sokolov proceeded to take a large part of Eastern Europe, namely, Romania, Hungary, Bulgaria and forming the Yugoslavian RSFSR in the Balkans. The newly formed UNE of course protested the action, with sanctions and threats of war, but in fact they were reluctant to start a war they may lose. In 2134, the URSSR declared war on the UNE, claiming it as reclamation of old USSR territory and expansion of egalitarian ideas. This started the Russo-UNE War, which was well in URSSR favour for the first 5 years, until the UNE managed to bring the URSSR to a complete stop at Frankfurt, and slaughter a lot of URSSR troops there. A year later, the URSSR was pushed back to it's original territory, and in next 3 years the URSSR was pushed towards the Urals. Having lost the countries industrial power, Sokolov surrendered. Rule of Alex Mikhailov Mikhailov was not put forward by the party, he was installed as the leader after the Russo-UNE war in 2135, and the URSSR had all foreign RSSRs recognised as puppet states. Mikhailov pushed for liberalising and democratising the URSSR. His policies were unpopular and seeded separatist sentiment in the RSSRs. In 2170, 35 years of his disastrous rule, the RSSRs of Hungary, Bulgaria and Romania declared independence along with the Balkan RSFSR which collapsed in the Fourth Balkan War in 5 years. After this Mikhailov was shot dead by the Vanguard, a paramilitary organisation of the party. Rule of Ivan Moorov Moorov took the place of Mikhailov after Mikhailov was shot dead. Moorov managed to stabilise the unstable country a bit and to annex Poland. His rule was fairly uneventful, aside from suppressing a number of revolts. He disappeared in 2176, and all of the RSSRs declared independence, while the Russian RSFSR devolved in a complete civil war.